My Fragile Heart
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: Bakura loves Ryou so much, but when he finally tells Ryou will it be too late? Rated T to be safe


**My Fragile Heart**

**Disclaimer: **When I first wrote this so long ago, I forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is. Nothing in this story belongs to me.

**A/N: **A bunch of people had asked me to break up the chapters so it was easier to read and I had kept putting it off, but after I read it the original way I decided it was time to break the chapters up. So here is the new "My Fragile Heart"

**Bakura's POV**

I was watching him intently as he read his book. A smile sometimes would come across his beautiful face as he read something funny. As the phone rang, a happy look came onto his face. We both knew who was calling. Malik. "Hello?" He became very giggly, "Oh hi, Malik!...No, I'm not busy tonight...Yeah I'd love to!...Six o'clock?...Okay see you then...giggles I love you too Malik." I turned around and quietly left the room, tears flowing down my face.

"Bakura?" He asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Are you okay?"

No. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired...Have fun with your date tonight."

"Thanks Bakura."

He would never know how I loved him. How every night I went to his bedroom to make sure he got home safely, then I would kiss his cheek. How I went to sleep, he were the only thing I dreamt of. I loved him, but he loved another. I sat in my bedroom, watching for his lover to arrive.

I saw Malik climb out of his car, holding a dozen flowers. He rang the doorbell and Ryou opened it. His face filled with with utter joy. He took the flowers and went inside, ushering for Malik to come in. Ten minutes later, they came out of the house. Holding hands. Tears began slipping down my eyes. I sauntered off to bed, hoping I would never awake again.

When I awoke I saw Ryou, he was looking down worriedly at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You cried yourself to sleep again." He said, "Why?"

"Oh, did I? I didn't even know. It might be my dreams." I lied.

"Your not being truthful. Tell me." He pestered.

I sighed. Should I tell him? Tell him that he's the reason I cry myself to sleep every single night. "Because...I love someone, but he loves someone else. And you see, I know I'll never get to tell him how I feel because...like I said he loves someone else. And they're so happy together. And when I see them, it makes me sad."

Ryou nodded as if he understood what it was like, "Who is he?"

"I cant tell you because you wont believe me."

"Please??"

"No." Then he pouted. My heart melted. After resisting for so long, I couldn't help what happened next. I took Ryou into me arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. He didn't kiss me back at first, but then he relaxed and began kissing me. I pulled away from him. "I love _you._" I waited and he looked at me with those sad eyes of his. Then he burst into tears. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Why? Why couldn't you've told me sooner?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Malik...he proposed to me! And I said yes." The room began spinning. I felt sick, but I controlled myself.

"Well then. Congratulations Ryou. I'm happy for you."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am. You have found happiness." With that I walked out of my bedroom and left the house I once called home.

When I returned Ryou was gone. I took my sharpest knife out and walked to the bathroom. I had no point in life anymore. I had told him how I felt and he rejected me. I put the knife on my wrist and cut it. Then I did the same to my other. I loved the way it felt. I heard the front door open. Ryou was home. "Shit." I mutter before passing out on the floor.

Ryou's POV

"Bakura? I'm home." I had just home back from Malik's. I had broken the engagement with him, so I could be with Bakura. I couldn't hear anything. I walked past the bathroom, when I noticed an arm coming out of it. I walked in and saw Bakura. "BAKURA!!" I screamed. He was breathing. I let out a relieved breath. I sat down beside him and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Bakura. Please don't die on me so I can tell you that when your conscious." I quickly ran to the phone and called the hospital.

Bakura's POV

I opened eyes and saw light. "Am I dead?" I asked to no one in particular. Then I felt arms fling around me.

"Your awake!" A familiar voice said. I turned and saw Ryou.

"Ryou? What am I doing here?"

"You tried to kill yourself, but I found you. I'm so glad your OK!"

"Where's Malik?" I asked.

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"So I could do this." He kissed me very passionately. "I love you, Bakura."


End file.
